


Imprisoned -Larry AU-

by redolentvelvet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind!Harry, Fratboy!Niall, Harry is blind, M/M, art major!zayn, football player!liam, i got emotional when i started writing this, idk man, larry stylinson - Freeform, music major!harry, music major!louis, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redolentvelvet/pseuds/redolentvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a blind singer and musician in his second year at Chapman University. Louis Tomlinson is an aspiring singer and senior attending the same college. His adoptive mother, Katie Ray David, is the headmaster of Chapman University. Louis and Harry meet by chance in the school’s auditorium. Immediately, a friendship blossoms. Soon, the two become inseparable and their friendship evolves into love. Louis and Harry fall more and more in love with each other every single second––whether they know it or not––but a certain Katie David isn’t too happy about it.<br/>Will these two lovers find a way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned -Larry AU-

**Author's Note:**

> So many thoughts, but so little words.

“'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you’re missing me,” Harry sang, his melodic voice sounding almost angelic, “And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be.”

His fingers ran over the black and white keys with exquisite precision––a gift to someone who could barely see them. Harry was legally blind, but he could see shapes. The keys, however, were just a bunch of smudges: a row of white with randomly-placed black rectangles.

“So I’m not moving. I’m not––”

Harry cut himself off as his fingers hit the wrong key. He groaned in frustration. It was the first time he’d tried to play the song in years, but he knew the music and lyrics by heart. Why couldn’t he get it right?

“Don’t stop,” an unknown voice said. Harry slightly jumped. He hadn’t realized anyone was listening, let alone in the auditorium. But why continue?

“I messed up,” Harry replied dully, feeling around the top of the grand piano for his book bag. As the presence of another person neared, the fabric of his bag met his reach.

“So? Doesn’t mean it wasn’t good.”

A small, shy smile crept onto Harry’s pink lips at the comment. He’d never received compliments for his music. The other boy, of whom Harry still did not know the name of, took a seat beside him on the piano bench.

“Is it an original?”

Harry nodded as he set his bag on the floor, “It’s not finished though.”

“Could you play melody for me? I’ll help you.”

Harry hesitated. A stranger? Help him with his music so willingly? Harry had dealt with this kind of situation before and knew fairly well the difficulty of winning a court case to gain copyrights over a work as the rightful owner. And Harry didn't win anyway, so he didn't want to risk losing yet another work of his. Then again, he was in dire need to finish this song. (Well, not really, he just wanted to finish it so he could write _more_ songs.)

“Sure.”

“Great. I’m Louis, by the way. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis. I’m Harry. Harry Styles.”

 

_And that was the beginning of their unique friendship._

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note**

Hey, I'm Cassie. As you can probably tell, I'm a Larry shipper. I've had this idea in my head for so long but never thought to write it until several months ago. I published a preview on Quotev to spark up interest. I wanted to see if people were interested before actually publishing the first chapter.

I know this is kind of short, but it's only the prologue. Please don't report this one or the one on my Quotev! I want my stories to be spread to other archives, be seen by more people, you know? However, if it isn't posted by anyone under "smallbobbyhoran" or any other website I've linked on my Quotev, Tumblr, or here, then it's not mine.

Anyway, thank you to anyone who reads this. I'd really appreciate some feedback! Thank you!x

**-Cassie**

**Author's Note:**

> Their unique friendship became undying love  
> Love so strong, it was created above.  
> True love surely isn't meant to be hidden  
> So why do they feel as though they're imprisoned?
> 
> +
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own One Direction, Harry Styles, or Louis Tomlinson (no matter how much I wish I could) and have no relations with them in any way. This story is purely fiction and was created for the amusement of other Larry shippers.


End file.
